vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pernida Parnkgjas
|-|Pernida= |-|Left Arm of the Soul King= Summary Pernida Parnkgjas (ペルニダ・パルンカジャス, Perunida Parunkajasu) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "C" - "The Compulsory", as well as one of Yhwach's Schutzstaffel (親衛隊 (シャトズスタフェル), Shatozusutaferu; German for "Protective Echelon", Japanese for "Elite/Imperial Guards"). It is also the left arm of the Soul King. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Pernida Parnkgjas Origin: Bleach Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy and Left Arm of the Soul King Powers and Abilities:Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed and Superhuman Durability, Reishi Manipulation, can bypass durability by using its nerves with The Compulsory, Regeneration, Duplication, Energy Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Almost immediately after being called by Yhwach, Pernida appeared behind Shunpo master Yoruichi Shihōin, catching her off-guard, and attacked her before she could react) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Small Island level (Survived being cut in half by Kenpachi) Range: Extended melee range, extended meters with The Compulsory and Heilig Pfeil Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown, but can slowly improve in strategy as the battle continues Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Compulsory (強制執行 (ザ・コンパルソリィ), Za Konparusorī; Japanese for "Compulsory Execution"): By extending its nerves into its opponent's body, Pernida can forcibly control their movements. Using this power, it instantly crushed the body of one of the Soul King's giant soldiers and condensed the corpse of Senjumaru Shutara's body double into a compact ball. When using this power, the shape of Pernida's head distorts temporarily, becoming larger. It can also use this power to severely warp individual body parts, such as the arms of Yoruichi and Kenpachi Zaraki; in the latter's case, it eventually reduced the arm to a puddle of blood, and would have warped Kenpachi's entire body had he not ripped his arm off. Pernida has also demonstrated the ability to enter inorganic objects with his nerves in base form and manipulate the inorganic material in the form of a giant hand. However, it can be countered by exposing Pernida's nerves, which causes it intense pain. Self-Replication: Should one of its fingers be removed from its body, Pernida can turn that finger into a copy of itself, which involves the finger sprouting additional fingers and eyes. These copies can also use The Compulsory. *'Finger Regeneration:' Pernida can regenerate its fingers by absorbing the clones into itself. 'Spirit Weapon' 'Heilig Bogen' (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Pernida's preferred weapon takes the form of a large traditional bow and arrow, which it forms between its ring and index fingers and fires with its thumb. 'Heilig Pfeil '(神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Pernida can gather Reishi from the surrounding environment and condense it into arrows before firing them from its bow. Its arrows are very large and powerful, a single one having destroyed an entire tower, and can be imbued with Pernida's nerves in order to infiltrate a target from a distance; this also allows them to be redirected if they miss Pernida's target. 'Multiple-Heilig Bogen: '''Pernida can also create five smaller '''Heilig Bogens' above its fingertips in order to fire more arrows at once. Which arrows are bigger than a normal size man. Quincy: Vollständig Pernida's Quincy: Vollständig grants it small, white, feathery Reishi wings. * The Compulsory (Enhanced): With its Quincy: Vollständig active, Pernida can use The Compulsory to much greater effect, allowing it to shatter durable objects like Kirio Hikifune's Cage of Life. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig | Left Arm of the Soul King Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hax Category:Bleach Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Gods Category:Chi Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters